the_pack_of_broken_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
The Beasts
I opened my eyes, to my alarm going off. " HIGE, GET UP NOW!" My mom screamed at me. I sighed and got dressed. After getting dressed I stomped downstairs slamming my ruck sack down. " Is my cub angry?" My mom laughed. I muttered, " it is my first transformation mom!" She laughed. "Also your new school." I grinned and picked up a piece of toast, then rushed to the door. I grabbed my phone off the side, and put it in my zipper pocket. I arrived at the new school, people staring at me. " Who is the new kid?" Somebody muttered. I gazed at him as my anger was getting the best of me, my veins coming up my hands. An arm grabbed my arm pulling me to the side of a wall. " OUCH!" I glared to see a guy, who seemed to be older than me. " Control your anger, do you wanna spill our secret!" I grinned. "Secret?" My eyes went wide. "Wait, a-are you w-wolf b-blood?" The boy nodded. "My name is Hige!" The older boy glared at me "Joker." I picked up my bag. Joker and I walked to the door, whispering. He whispered to me "So have you transformed yet Hige?" I looked at the floor, "No, not yet. The age is about 16 right?" Joker laughed, "Seriously Hige, you have a lot to learn, and I haven't transformed yet!" I leaned again the wall against the wall, " I am 14.." The bell rang, " I'll see you at lunch joker!" I walked to my next class stomping in, every kid glaring at me with beady eyes. I snarled under my breath, the teacher walking in. "Welcome Hige, please take a seat." I grinned and ruffled in my seat. I yawned and put my legs up on the table, people starting to laugh. "Hige, get your feet down." I kicked the table, dropping my legs. I sneered, as she did a cross glare at me. " What did I miss?" I laughed under my breath. "Hige you can come see me after school." In my head I remembered No, my transformation! The bell rang for lunch, I ran out of the class room, Joker was standing beside his locker, "JOKER!" Joker jumped as he spotted me. " Hige, what's wrong?" I saw the marks up my arms coming already, the same with joker. " We're transforming at the same time!" He smiled. I froze... "I have detention tonight!" Joker's face went wide, " Hige, why!" "Hige... breath." Anger entered my body as my eyes turned yellow, Joker shoved my hood up. "Breathe, Hige, breathe!" I calmed my self down, as he patted me. Two girls ran past us bumping our shoulders, "Hey!" "Watch where you're going idiots!" Joker laughed, " It's okay, Hige!" " I am Mae, and this Birch." one with blue and black hair said. I nodded and so did Joker, the marks came up my hands so they could see. I grinned quickly, shoving them back into my pockets. "It's fine. We're like you." Mae muttered, her short brown hair hiding her eyes. "Now let's get going, shall we?" Birch suggested, and we sprinted out of the school, all of them following after me. We climbed our way up to our cliff, the power of the moon shone over us. Joker, Mae, Birch, and I closing our eyes and holding hands. I felt my insides tingling, as my figure changed to a wolf. Joker and I looked at each other in wolf form, we howled at the moon, playing on the cliffs. I loved it! I love being a wolf blood! We chased each other, pinning and biting. Until the sun began rising, we changed back into our original form. I laughed "that was so fun!" Mae looked at us... "You know guys, you can wolf out any time if you learn to control your wolf." she whispered. My jaw dropped as I listened. Joker muttered to me " Hige, its midnight. We should all go home." I nodded in agreement, "see you tomorrow guys!" I checked my phone, " Oh my..." I sighed. Mum is not going to be happy, I sprinted home as fast as my legs could take me. I opened the door, and my mom was stood there waiting... I sighed... " Mom I .. " She looked at me, " go to your room, Hige." I stomped upstairs, and curled my hands into a ball. It got later, and I couldn't sleep. All I wanted to do was run... I pulled open my window, and jumped, landing on my feet. I felt the veins coming up neck up to my face and arms. My eyes turning yellow, my insides tingling. I turned! I howled and ran for miles until me and another she wolf bumped heads. We panted and got up, I changed back and so did she. " I am so, so sorry!" I said in panic. She looked up "no problem wolf boy!" I laughed and put my hood up as it began to rain. " Oh, I am Hige!" I smiled. She looked at me nervously... " I am Eclipse." I smiled as it began to rain, I took off my zipper, "here you are." She smiled, "Thanks!" I nodded. I should head back, I thought. "See you around Eclipse!" I walked off. I sat down, on my bed then my alarm went off. I muttered " Oh, just great!" I fell back onto my bed... "Ugh." I phoned my friends, seeing if they wanted to meet in the forest. So we all met up, I walked over seeing some more new people. "This is Kai, Eternal, and Eclipse," Mae laughed. I smiled, remembering Eclipse from last night. She still had my hoodie on! I laughed " Come on, lets run!" I ran as they all chased me, we were all laughing, as we chased each other through the woods. I skidded, "let's transform!" I lifted up my hands and watched the veins move up my body. I changed into my wolf form howling as everybody but kai did the same. I ran at the front, everybody behind me. I sniffed a strong scent... I bellowed, as I saw human with a dart gun. We all quickly changed back as he wondered around the forest. "Excuse me kids, have you seen any wolves around here? A pack even?" We all grinned, " there hasn't been any wolves here in years, let alone a pack." Eclipse bellowed. Her marks began to show on her hand, I grabbed her hand trying to hide, it. " Eclipse, breath!" She sighed and hid behind me, breathing roughly. I bellowed at the human... "Look, we haven't seen anything. Now please go away!" He stomped off, as I breathed slowly. I spun around, seeing a large she wolf jump onto me. "Oof!" I opened my eyes seeing the wolf beside me. My mouth dropped "Kasa?" She changed back to human, my eyes were wide. They all looked at me... "This is Kasa, she went to my old school." I muttered kicking the ground with my foot. "Kasa is a wolf blood." I sighed, and walked off, Eclipse walked with me. " What's the matter Hige?" I looked at her... and looked back down. " Are we monsters, Eclipse?" She sighed and jumped in front of me, "Of course we're not monsters, we're humans!" I smiled, '' ''" Thank you, Eclipse." '' ''I sniffed, and growled. "Kasa! Who else followed you?" Kasa nervously.. and looked at me "Hmm well... I know Gypsy did." I sighed, and sat down. '' ''"Did you bring the whole fan club with you Kasa, because I would like to know if you did." Kai sighed, " lucky. You can all transform..." Birch gazed at Kai, " you will get there Kai!" I looked at my feet, then sniffed something." Guys were not alone." I snarled, as the scent got closer. I took a step forward, " it is wolf bloods!" I ran, following the scent. Two females jumped out making me jump back, their veins showing all over them. I bellowed, " who are you?" '' ''One of the females took a step closer to me, I growled. '' ''" More wolf bloods Hige?" Joker snarled, I glared at joker. He glared at me, " Joker whats the matter with you?" Joker narrowed his eyes, " there is so many of us we should become a pack." I stared, not a bad idea. I had an idea, " Joker lets spar for leader!" He nodded in agreement, I threw my hoodie to Eclipse, she held it. I snarled, as my veins grew up my body, my brawny wolf appearing before his eyes. He snarled changing to his ginger light wolf. We began to circle each other, I snarled loudly. " I pounced slamming him to the ground, Clenching my jaw on his scruff, I threw him into the air. I leaped up the trees, jumping then smashing him down on his back. He cried out, as he interlocked his teeth onto my neck. I bit onto his muzzle making him let go. Blood dripped from my neck, the same for his back. He shoved me to the ground, I pulled my Unguis, up his stomach, ripping it open. He panted leaping back in pain, as we both shook in pain. We both fell to the ground. I panted as blood dripped from my mouth, Eclipse stepped forward, " lets take a vote, who should become alpha?" They all nodded and shouted.. " Hige!" I pulled to my paws, and transformed back to human. I coughed as Joker turned back. I helped him up, " good one Joker!" I smiled praising him. He snarled at me, "Go to hell..". He then ran off with a furious look on his face. Me being in total disbelief, I froze. '' ''" What the..." I felt like I just lost my best friend. It became night so we all headed home, I sighed. I climbed up my wall, reaching my window. I texted Joker, he didn't answer me at all. I growled as my veins grew, I couldn't control my anger!!" There was them two she wolves outside my window, I ran out to them. " I never knew your name." One of them muttered, " my name is Hige." I grinned. She yawned then took a step closer, " Well I am Akira, and this is Nova." I smiled, and saw my veins going back down. I grinned, " I have to go sorry..." It was morning, I didn't want to go to school... I sighed and got dressed, waiting for my phone to come on. I shrugged, and grabbed my phone rushing to the door. " Bye mom!" I walked out, of the door then it began raining. I growled and stomped to school, Eclipse jumped in front of me. " Hi!" I smiled, and carried on walking... She shrugged and walked away. I saw Joker still with a indignant face, I didn't know what to do so I didn't talk to him just yet. I walked up to Mae and Nova, " whats wrong with Joker guys, he wont talk to me at all." They sighed and stared at me, Nova began speaking " Hige, don't worry about it." I rolled my eyes and walked off, stressed about what happened yesterday... I am a leader? This question went through my head a lot... School finished so I began to walk home, Kai leaped out behind me! " Hi Hige!" I jumped as I saw her. I looked down and smiled, " hello there Kai!" She began skipping as I walked, " so Hige, I was wondering could you transform and show me what your wolf is like?!" I laughed, " Sure why not!" My veins began to travel up body, my eyes changing to yellow, until.... '' ''Something reached and grabbed kai by the arm, " KAI!" I growled, it was the hunter! I sprinted after them my veins still showing, I closed my eyes I felt tingling inside my body and I transformed! I snarled as they stood right in front of me, Kai screaming. I looked to the side, seeing another hunter! They pointed their gun to me, I snarled. Until... BANG! I collapsed blood pouring from my stomach, I howled in pain! Until a she wolf, jumped out snarling at the hunters! She pinned one making him let go of Kai! She snarled as they both ran for it... Kai sprinted over to me, " Hige!" I was still in wolf form but wincing in pain, I looked at my stomach. Kai howled out loud, the pack came running! Eclipse pushed them all out of the way, " Hige!" She screamed and collapsed beside me stroking my ears, " shh I am here Hige." I closed my eyes still panting then, I passed out. Eclipse picked me up in her arms, while I was passed out. She had tears down her face until Joker ran forward. " What happened?!" He said in panic, as he saw blood on my soft pelt. He felt my heart, " Hige, needs help his heart rate is very weak. " Eclipse kissed my wolf, " Hige cling on for me please!" I opened my eyes still in wolf form, my body bandaged up. Eclipse was sat beside me, I sniffed and licked her hand. Eclipse spoke softly, " Hige we have a new member of the pack, shes called Gypsy, she saved Kai!" I panted and looked up, as I saw Eclipse's face sad. I winced and licked her face, to cheer her up. I began to transform back, I returned to my normal self. I forced my self to speak, " t thank you Eclipse!" I hugged her, gently as I was still in pain from the shot wound. I coughed up a lot of blood, while resting. Until the door opened and Akira walked in, I grinned. She sat down beside me as I just stared, " You will heal in the full moon tonight, so get up!" I growled and stood to my feet as she helped me up, I nodded. I limped up to a high rock, everybody stood down there watching me. I felt the power of the moon shine over me, my veins began to show all over me. I opened my bright yellow eyes, my red brawny pelt showing, I howled loudly as everybody else followed but Kai watched. Until her veins began showing and her eyes changed, she changed to a wolf. I howled as she changed, and everybody else did the same. I pinned eclipse as we fought and played, then joker and kai started pinning each other, I howled as everybody followed me into the forest. The sun began to rise and we all changed back to our original form, I laughed. Until Joker pushed past everybody, " call that fun Hige?" I growled, and took a step closer to him, " what do you call it joker?" He snarled, " a waist of time." Eclipse took a step next to me as she saw my veins showing, she grabbed my hand. " Hige breath, just breath." I snarled as my anger got the best of me, I began to transform. I changed into my wolf, snarling and growling at Joker. Joker changed to his ginger wolf, and I was my russet. I pounced on him, slamming him to the ground. Kai also transformed to her ebony wolf, leaping on me and biting my scruff. Eclipse snarled transforming as well to her ebony wolf, she slammed down kai biting on her muzzle. I pinned Joker clawing his face, with my jagged claws. He winced as he bit onto my chest I bit onto his head, snarling full of anger. Akira changed into wolf and the same with Gypsy them pushing us back away from each other, I growled as eclipse limped over to me. I winced, and snarled at Joker and Kai, I transformed back to human. " Get out of this pack both of you." I snapped as they sprinted away, I held up eclipse as she cried out in pain. " Its okay Eclipse your safe!" I shook my head and padded off with the rest of the pack. Until I saw my aunt run to me as I walked home, " Hige..." I turned my head, " aunt Rita what are you doing here?" She looked at me as tears began to show on her face, she hugged me. " It is your mother, she.. was shot last night on the full moon." I pulled away from her, " w what?!" I walked backward, as my veins began to show. I sprinted away, reaching a cliff I carried on running down the side. I howled, as I began to transform I sniffed for her scent trying to find her. I howled as I couldn't focus on anything, all I could feel pain. I lost the scent, I growled and snarled as I could only feel anger. I tripped, and just lead their on my side not bothering to move until I looked up and she was there her wolf laying beside me cold... '' ''I licked her cheek, " mother please, wake up I need you!" I howled and howled, trying to get her to wake up, I collapsed beside her. " Please.. please just please..." I howled again until Joker came to my howl, " J Joker?" I looked up at him as he looked down in shock, he put his arm on my shoulder looking down at me, " Hige..." I brushed off his hand, by shaking my coat. I ran off I didn't care how far I ran, I just wanted to run far and far away. I paused still in wolf form, skidding toppling over. I dropped my ears, looking up to the sky howling. I transformed back, I cried curled up under the tree until Kasa walked over. Her eyes were wide, as she saw me shaking rapidly and crying. She sat beside me, " Hige, I am so sorry..." I fell onto my side, looking up at the sky and listening to the nature. Until I smelled something, Kai and Joker... I snarled as I stood to my feet, " get away from me." Until I noticed they had more wolf bloods behind them, I stepped back. But then Gypsy, Eclipse, Akira, and Mae stepped out, behind me. Then I saw... Birch beside Joker, I snarled as Nova was with them as well. I transformed to my brawny wolf, as my pack did the same, same with Joker's pack. I leaped pinning him down, biting onto his neck. Akira and Gypsy leaped for Birch, Mae leaped for nova. Kai pinned me, interlocking her jaw on my neck. Joker pinned Eclipse biting her paw, I snarled as I threw Kai into a tree. I leaped for Joker pushing him off, I pushed him as he dragged me down we toppled down a hill. I landed roughly on my side, I panted as Joker bit onto my stomach. I winced in pain, biting onto his neck. He threw me to the side, snapping my left ribs. Blood dripped from my side, as I winced. Joker was stronger, he was older... I snarled as he grabbed my neck, ripping off some of my fur, he threw me I flipped onto the ground hitting it roughly. He chewed on my stomach as I bit onto his paw, pulling it with all my might. I snapped his paw, he howled leaping back. But he had caused more damage to me, than I had to him. '' ''Everybody stared in horror as I struggled for air, a blood puddle began under me. I panted as Eclipse leaped for Joker biting onto his neck he threw her into rocks, I growled trying to pull my self up, Akira leaped for Joker biting onto his muzzle he snarled. Kasa ran to Eclipse helping her up, Mae ran to me helping me up. I leaped at Joker snarling weakly, as I bit onto his neck. He rammed me over, making Akira jump back. Nova and Birch snarled as the others chased them off, Joker ran after them, along with Kai. '' ''I pulled to my paws, panting as I glared at the others. I transformed back, " don't worry guys I am fine." I struggled up, and began to walk home... I reached my house and remembered that I was now on my own. I opened my front door, I sighed and glared around the house it felt so empty. I walked up to my room and sat on my bed putting my hands on my end, I felt so empty it was so dark inside my house. Until I heard a bang. I ran downstairs, it was Eclipse! '' ''Eclipse walked up to me, our faces to face. " Hige, I really really like you." My face turned happy as I glared at her, " I really really like you to!" She put her face to mine, and then she kissed me I held my arms on her face. Then I hugged her as it did not feel so dark and alone any more, I felt like my heart was filled up again. Morning came, I had fallen asleep by now Eclipse had gone home. I was pretty much in pain all over my body, I was tired and ill. I groaned and didn't bother getting up, as my growled eager to have some food. I moaned pulling my self out of bed, and stomping to the fridge. We had nothing in, mum would usually go food shopping but she wasn't here any more. I sighed, and spotted a packet of ham in the draw. I looked at it, as it was still fresh... I tore open the packet, eating all of the slices of ham. I sighed still eager to eat, but I was coughing and sneezing so I couldn't leave the house. I stomped back up into bed, rolling up into my covers and putting them over my head. I finally fell asleep, I closed my arms as I felt warm and cozy in my covers. I rolled around a lot, I was having a disgusting horrible nightmare. I saw another wolf, I knew which wolf it was it was my father! He was snarling and growling at me as I took a step closer, he pinned me down a flash outside and I woke up. '' 100c9643f7639bba452f2a39d6d156e0.jpg|''~ Hige's wolf ~'' 14cf6e031f034a0e68ad0b770e2bef0a.jpg|''~ Joker's wolf ~'' 3a2f0c541fac75aa9bfbd293ee030b47.jpg|''~ Mae's wolf ~'' download (28).jpg|''~ Birch's wolf ~'' 5ce4be251d5e426ff9d97a27aeb6c5a3.jpg|~ Kai's wolf ~''' vym6ba.jpg|''~ Enternal's wolf ~'' Winter-Wolves_20060303_164.jpg|''~ Gypsies wolf ~'' Gray-Wolf_tn2.jpg|~Eclipse's Wolf~ 723326b9c5c6e80dd44f48bced08385b.jpg|''~ Kasa's wolf~'' wolf-topper.jpg|''~ Akira ~'' download (4).jpg|''~ Nova's wolf ~'' ' Category:Original Stories